Natsu x Lucy Lemon
by blood splatter queen
Summary: THIS IS A LEMON! If you don't like them, then don't read this. I'm bad at summaries so just read it.


Lucy and Natsu were on a mission posing as a couple at a dinner party. They were trying to find an object only celestial wizards could see and dragon slayers can sense, but the only help the person who put up the flier in the first place, didn't give them a map, but a riddle.

I am a key to wisdom's pleasure.

I will always lead you on an upward trek

I have so much to tell you but cannot speak

If you can guess who might I be...

I will tell you all about the mysterious sea!

Who am I?.

Levy and Gajeel were originally supposed to go on this mission but Master Mocaroff assigned then to something different.

And now they were on the party floor dressed in elegant clothes to blend in. Natsu was wearing a black tux with a red tie, but he couldn't go anywhere without his scarf so he let Lucy drape it over her elbows like a sash as he left arm was wrapped around her waist. Lucy was wearing a tight fitting red dress that she was borrowing from Ersa, and Natsu's scarf as she stayed close to Natsu's side.

As they mingled with other people at the party they pretended to be a couple as they very slowly started to ask everyone about what the riddle means. Saying a friend told them and they were having a hard time figuring it out. It wasn't a lie, actually, Lucy couldn't decipher it even with the speed glasses on. The riddle was magic proof and thus making the whole situation more frustrating. So with every chance they were alone they would quietly sneak off and try to find the daunting object.

It was maybe an hour into the party and people were still arriving so it wasn't like it was going to end anytime soon. Because of this Lucy and Natsu decided to sit at one of the many tables to take a small break from talking and think out the riddle some more.

"Don't you have any idea of what if could be?" Natsu asked. He was starting to get tired of all the stupid mission and he just wanted to rest at the hotel room. This mission had nothing exciting or dangerous to peak his interest in the night even a little.

"No. I'm trying as hard as I can to decipher it, but it's just not making any sense. I mean, how can something not speak but also tell you something about the sea?" Lucy asked but she was mostly talking to herself out loud.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Natsu winded as he slumped in his chair.

They stayed quiet for a moment as they sat there. Natsu's brain was turned off because he just didn't care anymore and Lucy was guessing but with each guess she justified that it was wrong with the words from the riddle. Natsu was right. This was frustrating. It was maybe a minute later when Natsu stood suddenly and dragged Lucy with him.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy gasped when he dragged her out of the party room and into a closed off area down the hall.

"I couldn't think with all the noise, now, what do we have so far?" he asked. He was over the point of being patient and the only other think of besides doing this was burning the place down until he found the object. He figured that if the riddle was magic proof so was the object, but Lucy would be mad if he actually burned the building down.

"I've thought of many things but a painting is all that would match since it cannot speak but can tell stories about the sea." Lucy said as she thought it through some more. She had a feeling it wasn't right but it was the only thing that made since.

"Good enough for me. Lets go." Natsu said and Lucy nodded after. They ran down the restricted hall, Natsu sniffing the air to see if he can smell anything out of the ordinary, but something kept messing him up and drawing him towards Lucy. As he did that Lucy looked at everything they that passed. Hopping something would stand out and make her stop.

They were nearing a dead end and they could hear someone walking down the hall as they talked to someone so Lucy quickly opened the nearest door and shoved Natsu inside before stepping in herself.

It was dark in the room but they couldn't turn on the lights because the people who were walking down the hall were coming right for them. Natsu could hear only one person talk but many foot steps as they sat there.

The doorknob started to rattle and the two couldn't think of anything to do. The small room they were in had no furniture to hide behind. Without any other option Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and spun her around so her back was to the door. He didn't want her face too interfer what he was going to do next. He leaned in close to her face and with an inhale he caught her scent and for some reason smashed his lips against hers. He meant for it to just be light but something about Lucy's smell made him do that.

His eyes were slits and he could see Lucy's wide eyes as the door opened. "And this is the-" the voice was cut off by gasps when their eyes landed on the kissing pare. "Uh, e-excuse us." the same voice said and closed the door quickly. Lucy's eyes were still wide as Natsu did his best the pull away from her. He knew that the shock from the kiss would make Lucy react this way and that's why he made her back face the door.

Backing away slowly from Lucy, Natsu took in another whiff of her sent. Once he felt stable he turned on the light to see Lucy was still staring blankly at the wall in front of her as her mouth was open a bit from the kiss. He heart was beating out of control as butterflies took to her stomach.

Natsu chuckled at Lucy, "Oh come on Lucy. I can't be that bad of a kisser." The dragon slayer could still feel Lucy's lips on his and he only realized now that they were very soft. He got this sudden urge to kiss her again and without even thinking about it he stepped towards the girl but jumped out of his trance when Lucy snapped her fingers.

"It all makes since now!" she exclaimed and walked straight passed frozen Natsu. Since the lights were on Lucy was able to see the many books that were stacked on shelves in the small room but one in particular caught her attention.

As Lucy was reaching for the book Natsu was stunned. He couldn't believe he was about to kiss Lucy again without hesitation. He did the only this he could think of with the sticky situation before, but he was about to kiss her again without any reason. Lucy was his friend so what the hell was he thinking?! But he froze again when he came to a sudden realization.

"The object we were trying to find was a book Natsu!" Lucy said as she turned around with a blue book called Watery Horizons, but she stopped smiling when she saw Natsu standing with his back to her.

"You okay Natsu-?"

"What's the month Lucy?" Natsu suddenly asked and Lucy only started at him with confusion as she answered with the beginning of August. Natsu cursed to himself in his head as he realized it was almost _that_ time of year again.

They returned to the guild that night because Natsu didn't know if he could restrain himself in the hotel room since he made the mistake in not bringing enough money for two rooms. But now back at the guild Natsu was anxious. He was dence at times, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew it was mating season soon and he already knew who he wanted: Lucy. He could watch her all day, breath in her scent all day and couldn't help but yearn for her touch all day. It was the same thing with Lizona. Natsu was able to make her his mate, but then she died Natsu was crushed. His original mate was killed and since he came of age to have one two years ago, he needs to find another before the season's up. Being matless sucked this past year and he didn't want to go through it again.

As he watched Lucy eat ice-cream next to Levy - who just got back with Gajeel - he couldn't help but get aroused whenever Lucy licked the spoon. It didn't really help his case when he watched some of the vanilla bean ice cream drip on her fingers and he was even more aroused when she licked her fingers slowly. It felt like she knew he was staring but didn't want him to know. That, or Natsu's going crazy with lust.

Lucy had just got done telling Levy about the party and what had happened only an hour ago. Levy thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Did Natsu ask about the month?" she asked and Lucy nodded. Levy's eyes glanced down at her strawberry ice cream as she replied. "Well, I read somewhere that dragon slayers have a special holiday that only they celebrate and it's throughout all of August." she said then licked her spoon that was full of ice cream. Lucy thought about it for a moment before asking a question.

"What's it called? Maybe I can research it when I get home."

"I don't think you'll need to when you hear it." Levy said as she watch Lucy take a bite of her ice cream.

"Just tell me, please."

"Fine, but I don't think you're going to like it. It's Mating Season." Levy said and Lucy froze.

"But Natsu and I are just friends, h-he knows that." Lucy whispered when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Test it out for yourself. Just look at him and see what happens." Levy said as Lucy licked her fingers because of the ice cream she spilt on them.

"Okay..."

Natsu couldn't take it anymore when Lucy suddenly glanced at him with her tongue out as she licked her sticky fingers. He stood abruptly and made his way out of the guild hall. He had the urge to ask Lucy if he could walk her home but he knew that if he got alone with her things would get out of control, so he walked out as fast as he could.

Levy giggled as Lucy stared after him with wide eyes. Did Natsu actually like her, or was it just bad timing?

Natsu walked slowly to his little house he and Happy shared, but it seems like Happy's been gone lately. Maybe he didn't want to be home during this month because he knew what was bound to come. Happy secretly knew Natsu liked Lucy from the beginning even if Natsu never admitted it to himself, and from secretly reading Lucy's diary he knew she had a crush on Natsu. It was only a matter of time for the two of them to get together.

Natsu got home and instantly flopped on his bed. He was sickly tired from the boring mission, still sick from the train ride back and love sick with Lucy. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smile, her body and her lips replayed on his mind. Especially her soft, pink lips. He wanted to kiss them every second of every day, but he didn't know how Lucy felt about him. He didn't want to rush her into anything she didn't want to do. What if he hurts her? He'd never be able to forgive himself if he did. But she is the only girl he trusts and is the only one who makes him feel this way.

"I hate this season. Why can't she just be mine?" Natsu said as he placed his pillow over his face. He begged for sleep but Lucy kept haunting his thoughts. Her brown eyes, her pink lips… her pale breasts… He froze when he felt something growing in his pants. After a minute of stillness Natsu lifted the pillow off his face to see a tent in his pants. He sighed and closed his eyes but the simplest action made him hear Lucy moan loudly in the back of his mind. He clenched his jaw as he grew harder. He had no other choice. He had to or else he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

He reached down towards his pants, snuck his right hand under the cloth while his left pulled his sensitive hair that were around his left ear. In a way,that was Natsu's weak spot. The pink hair around his left ear.

He clenched his teeth together when his hand made contact with his hard cock. He grasped it firmly as he started to pump slowly. In his fantasy Lucy would be licking her fingers because she got cum on herself not because of some lame ice cream no one likes.

Natsu grunted.

 _Then she would have him blindfolded as she sat on his chest and traced his lips with her soft fingers. His hands would hold her thighs as she did so._

He pumped harder.

 _Next she would pull on his sweet spot with her teeth as she grinded on his underwear covered dick._

He gasped as he pulled on his own hair and started panting as he gripped his dick harder, still pumping.

 _He would soak her panties with just one finger and his nails would leave marks on her thighs preventing her from wearing a skirt the next day._

"Nuh… ah, hn."

 _Finally he would slip his dick inside her as she'd laid on her back and cry out. He would thrust hard until his max was reach and his hot cum would splerg out and into her._

"L-Lucy!" Natsu cried as he came in his hand. He had no clue where all of those thoughts came from but now he wanted nothing more but to have them be real. As he laid on his bed still panting he could feel his heart race as he slowly let go of his hair and his cock. He was tired enough to sleep now and with all his tension about Lucy gone, he can. That is until…

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Someone was at the door. Natsu contemplated if he should answer it and decided not to. If anything he could use the excuse of he was sleeping and didn't hear it again. That normally worked.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"I know you're awake Natsu…" Natsu froze at the voice. This was a terrible time to have Lucy over. If she came inside he would be done for.

"Come on Natsu, I just want to talk," Lucy said but Natsu didn't move still. _That's not the only thing you'd be doing if you come in the house._ As Natsu thought this images of Lucy's body came to mind. He covered his face so he wouldn't smell her scent because that would turn him on again.

"I… I'm coming in," Lucy said and started to enter the house. Natsu cursed at himself for not locking the door, but he never usually did. He stayed as still as he could, just hopping she wouldn't see him. With that thought in mind he suddenly remembered the cum that soaked his pants and his still risen ten. He flipped over without hesitation but the old bed was stupid and blew his cover when the bed springs squeaked.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said in a quiet voice but her footsteps were getting closer. Natsu had to hold in a grown as his cock grew hard again. Just the tone of her voice alone can turn him on?! He finally realized she's not going to get out until she sees him he put all of his strength in answering to her call without a shaky voice.

"I think I'm sick Lucy. I don't think you should come in here." Natsu said almost coking on the word 'come'.

"I know… That's what I came to talk to you about." Lucy said. She finally found Natsu's room out of the mess. She wouldn't have found him if he didn't say something. Once she was in the messy room she found the dragon slayer laying on the bed, facing away from her. He actually did look sick with how pale he was in this lighting and she could see sweat rolling off the back of his neck.

She sat at the edge of the bed and stared down at Natsu for a moment before placing her hand on his muscular shoulder. He stiffened at the contact but she ignored it.

He was trying so hard not to turn around and tackle her, and not breath in her sent all the while not letting her see his tent. She rubbed him from shoulder to elbow lightly a few times and she knew exactly what this did to him. Before she came to Natsu's house she realized that she returned Natsu's feelings much more than she thought, but this was the first time she did something about it. Lucy hesitated at first but she thought it was silly to second guess something when she was already this far. _Might as well go all the way with this…_ She thought as she placed her hand on Natsu's soft pink hair. Levy told her that the hair around every dragon slayer's left ear is very sensitive, but she wouldn't tell how she knew.

As soon as Lucy touched Natsu's hair he begged in his thought that she wouldn't touch his left side and he cursed to himself for laying on his right side.

"So, Levy told me something interesting while we were eating together," Lucy whispered as she purposely avoided Natsu's left ear. She wasn't quite sure how he'll react when she touches the hair around it, but she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah?" Natsu had to clear his throat and clutched the pillow harder to his face before he continued, "What was it?"

"She said that this month was very special for dragon slayers. I forgot what it was called, do you?" Lucy teased and she started to make her way to his left ear slowly. All Natsu could do was bite the pillow as hard as he could. If he let go of the pillow he would attack Lucy's lips and take her right then and there. He still didn't know if she wanted that though!

Seeing that Natsu wasn't going to answer she stopped her hand from progressing any further and took it away completely.

"Seems like you don't know either. I guess I'll have to go ask Loxis then," Lucy commented with a sigh as she stood from the bed and made her way to the bedroom door. She was only able to take one step when she felt something snake around waist and pull her back.

"Your mine, you hear? All mine, no one elses." Natsu growled as he pinned her to the bed. He was on top of her with an angry face that was only half an inch away from their noses touching. Never did he think Lucy was going to go that far just to know the stupid name of the stupid season. But then he was utterly confused when she smiled up at him happily and closed the distance between their lips. Now Natsu was the one with wide eyes but it didn't stay that way for long as he shifted his position so he could lick her bottom lip. He was asking permission and Lucy happily obliged. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Lucy was suddenly putty in Natsu's hands. Natsu let go of Lucy's wrists and started to unbutton Lucy's shirt, but when he kept fumbling with the buttons he grew impatient and ripped the useless cloth away. Lucy gasped when she felt Natsu's hot hands touch her chest and stomach.

Natsu's right hand was trying to unclip Lucy's bra behind her back while his left hand cupped her face as they continued their heated kiss. Natsu's tongue touched every inch inside of Lucy's mouth and he just couldn't get enough of her taste. She tasted like sweet honey as her tongue was the taffy. Lucy's hand's were around Natsu's neck as they kissed but then she remembered one every important thing. Lucy's hand traveled behind Natsu's left ear and she tugged on the hair. It was a very gentle pull, but his reaction wasn't anything she was expecting.

"Nuh, ha!" Natsu broke the kiss with a loud moan as the thrusted once even though they both still had their pants on. Once Lucy felt Natsu's hard cock touch her she gasped. She knew he was roused even before she entered the house because she heard him yell her name with he masterbated but he was so hard she was genuinely worried he was going to break her.

Natsu finally got the bra clip undone and threw it aside. He pulled away to look at her for a moment and he instantly smiled. Lucy's golden hair was fanned around her, her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as her breasts bobbed up and down as she panted, still winded from the kiss.

Without a second thought Natsu gently grabbed Lucy's right breast as he wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck while he planted kisses on her pale skin. With each kiss he trailed down and Lucy would turn her head away to open more axice. Natsu got to her collar bones and bit down on one earning a gasp which made her chest rise and hit his bare chest.

Lucy tugged at Natsu's vest and he quickly discarded it with his scarf when he realize it was still on along with his pants and her skirt. He trailed kisses in between her breasts and made his way down towards her woman hood. He quickly ripped off her skirt and peered down at her baby pink lace panties before seeing they were soaked through and the inside of the thighs were also wet. He smiled at the scene when he realized he was the cause of this. He quickly through that piece of clothing on the floor and started to kiss the spot. Lucy screamed out in surprise and pleasure as Natsu continued to french kick the same spot making it even more wet. Lucy's legs jerked as he stuck his tongue all the way into her. He lick her hot walls as she groaned and gasped.

"N-Natsu, stop. I can't take it anymore" Lucy gasped as she threw her head back when Natsu bit one of her lower lips. "Ah! ...D-Don't do... that." Lucy cried out and Natsu back away to kiss the inside of her right thigh. He sat up as he licked the inside of Lucy's leg. Her scent was intoxicating and he wanted more. Correction, he wanted all of her. With one swift movement he took off his pants but left his boxers on. He crawled back on top of Lucy and starting to dry hump her. She bobbed with his movements and moaned as he continued. He smiled down at her as he could feel her wetness and heat through his thin boxers.

"Don't do that? Then, what do you want me to do to you?" Natsu asked and he continued to dry hump as she groaned, biting her lip. He took that as a sign to kiss her and so he did as he kept his slow thrusts.

They kissed lovingly as Lucy brought her hands up and tugged at his hair. Harder than last time she tugged on his left side and he pulled away from her. Going with the momentum Lucy flipped Natsu on his back and cradled his chest. Natsu stared at her in surprise as Lucy just smiled as she sat up.

"I want to be on top," Lucy said and he shivered at her seductive tone. Lucy played with Natsu's left side and he began to whine and whimper. She wasn't pulling, just playing with the pink strands of hair. As he groaned in pleasure Lucy traced his lips with her finger on her other hand. Natsu was holding Lucy's thighs tightly as he shook with each little tug she gave his hair and each circle she traced on his lips.

Lucy then leaned down and kissed Natsu as she still played with his spot. Since he was cornered by her and the bed he could get out of it. Little moans escaped Natsu's throat as she began to lightly tug on his hair. Then only thing he could be was hold on to Lucy's thighs tighter. Lucy started to kiss his neck once she needed air and Natsu gasped and panted hard when she finally let him out. Now he wanted her even worse.

Without warning Natsu flipped them over so Lucy was on her back again. Quickly ripping off his boxers Natsu crawled back on Lucy and kissed her softly as he touched her entrance with her legs resting on his hips. Lucy gasped and looked up at Natsu when he cupped her face with both hands.

"I wont be able to stop once I've started, but I can take it the pace you like best… Just tell me if I'm hurting you, alright?" Natsu was serious and Lucy just smiled and started to kiss his lips. After a minute of kissing Natsu couldn't wait and started to push inside. Lucy broke the kiss by gasping and holding Natsu tighter to her body.

Natsu was restraining the urge to harsh thrust into her and start there but he did want to hurt her as he moved as slowly as he could. With each slow inch inside Lucy would cry out in sexy howles. Once Natsu was all the way inside her he looked down at Lucy and instantly felt his heart sink when he saw tears streaming down his face.

"Did I hurt you? I sorry." Natsu immediately apologised and licked Lucy's tears away. He pulled away to see her smiling slightly as she looked at him.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I can-" he was interrupted by a kiss and he started to thrust into her slowly and just like his dry humps Lucy pulled out of the kiss and moaned as her body bobbed up and down. Lucy was squeezing Natsu and holding him so tight he could barely move.

"Lucy… you so tight." Natsu grunted as his teeth clench together. Lucy's only response was a loud moan as Natsu started to thrust and out faster and harder.

"N-Natsu." Lucy breath out Natsu's name as she was able to peek one eye open to pair up the him. Natsu was staring down at her as he also panted.

"Lucy." Natsu said her name as he thrusted at the same pace. He closed his eyes as he felt Lucy trail her hands around his strong chest and up to his shoulders, and then she clamped down on his hair and he instantly started to thrust faster as he gasped when she did.

"L-Lucy!"

She felt so good to him and the only way to repay her was to trust deeper and deeper into her. Lucy continued to pulled at Natsu's hair sensitive spot of not as she started to swallow him in deeper. But then he hit something and she cried out.

"NATSU, AH-AH!"

Surprised at her response he trusted in the same spot again. She tugged at his hair harshly and he couldn't control it as he thrusted without even considering is she was hurting. He kept hitting the same spot and Lucy kept screaming his name. A few minutes of this Natsu started feeling tight in his lower stomach and his dick got harder as it squirted out pre cum. Lucy could also feel herself about to come and they had to warm each other.

"Natsu... I'm going to cum, nuuuh." Lucy said and Natsu started to slow.

"Do you want me to stop-?"

"NO! Keep going!" Lucy pleaded and Natsu happily started to pick up the pace. With one last thrust in the special place they screamed out each others names.

"N-NATSU! NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

They both came hard and Lucy gasped when she felt Natsu's hot like lava cum fill her and drip out of her and off of her thighs. Natsu could barely hold himself up anymore and so he laid himself down on top of Lucy, using her breasts as pillows. He didn't pull out as they continued to pant. It didn't feel like Lucy was going to let him anyways, but that was okay with him.

"I love you Lucy. Way more than you believe." Natsu admitted and kissed her left breast.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy smiled and they fell asleep like that.

The next morning Natsu woke up on his side and Lucy in front of him. He smiled down at her and when he moved to get closer he stopped when he realized he was still inside her. He was going to pull out when Lucy tightened around him and she whined.

At the guild everything was quiet with the two dragon slayers along with Lucy and Levy gone. Everyone knew it was the season and what happened last night. Levy has been Gajeel's mate since last year. The only member who had absolutely no clue on what was going on was Romio.

"Hey Dad, where is everyone?" Romio asked and his Dad flushed a red as one of the guild mates came up to him.

"You mean you haven't told him about the birds and the bees yet?" someone said and Romio's dad only shook his head as Romio was utterly confused.

"Tell me what? Tell me!"

"Not yet, Romio. Maybe when you're a teenager I will." his dad said as he ruffled his hair and everyone chuckled as she boy refused and demanded to know.


End file.
